


Hogtied

by HimeBee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bilingual, Bondage, F/M, Kidnapping, Mistaken Identity, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: You wouldn't be in this position if Jesse knew how to do his damn job.





	Hogtied

To say you were in a predicament was quite an understatement. You couldn't remember much from the night before, except lying in your bed, eagerly awaiting the arrival of slumber. Next thing you know, you’re being tied up and hauled off before you can even process you're being kidnapped. 

 

A few shuffles and mumbles then you're promptly thrown in the back of some car, knocking your head on something hard in the process. You don't exactly remember how long you were out, but you could hear the faintest of voices speaking somewhere around you. You also noticed that you weren't in a car anymore. As a matter of fact, you couldn't tell at _all_ where you were...

 

"Dammit, Jesse, this isn’t the right one! Did you listen to anything I said?!” There are two men talking close enough for you to hear, yet you're still kept in the dark. 

The blindfold over your eyes was definitely not thin enough to see through. Attempting to see through an opaque object was just straining your eyes. 

“I did, _Jefe_ , I did. But the description ya gave me didn’t match anyone in the house..” The other man sighs in frustration, muttering something you couldn't understand. 

 

After a few moments, the footsteps echo becomes faint the further away they walk. Another uncomfortable silence shrouds the room, and yet you still couldn't see anything. 

 

You weren't sure if both men had left, or what. Your breathing stutters as you feel, someone caressing your binds, causing an involuntary jerk of your whole body. Your chest began to heave due to the sharp breaths you were taking. 

“Hey now, sugar, settle down. I don’t bite… Much.” The man named Jesse snickers. 

“What do you want?” You weren’t particularly in the mood for twenty questions, nor were you in a position to be making demands. Although this man seemed reasonable enough, you held your ground.

“Well… If ya were the person we were lookin’ for, I’d have plenty ‘o questions for ya. But you ain’t, so…” You fidget in your ropes irritably. 

 

“Then why the hell am I here?!” Jesse has to hold you down from thrashing around and nearly hurting yourself _and_ him. 

"Now, sweetie, there’s been a mix up. On my part, I mean. But that don’t mean we can’t make the most of it, yea? I don’t mean to be blunt, but ah… Just what are ya wearin’, sweet pea?” 

You knew he was referring to your almost nothing-but-lace nightie. You would’ve worn something more comfortable, and appropriate had you known you would be kidnapped tonight. Sarcasm, of course.

 

“It’s a nightie, so what?” His fingers slide across the delicate material of your sleeping wear, earning a surprised gasp from you. 

His warm fingers were enough to make you unconsciously lean further into his touch. He chuckles at your reaction.

“Don’t ya worry now, honey. Ol’ McCree’ll treat ya just right.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not creative enough to think of another plot for a story rn, and my writing is trash xD Enjoy this short story anyway!
> 
> My Tumblr: baihu-hoe


End file.
